


Flirting is Fun to Do, Unlike...

by aviva_aviva



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had always been more interested in exploring the minds of the people, then their body. Flirting, being especially fun to do. All the emotions it induces. It would have been more fun, if Erik would not be hell bent on trying to stop his fun, while they were recruiting new members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting is Fun to Do, Unlike...

Erik and Charles came back, both looking angry as they removed their coats. Charles walked into the bathroom, the doors closing behind him with a boom.

Erik sat himself on the sofa, glaring at everybody would would fear to come close. Moira, Angel and Darwin were having enough self-perservance to not come closer.

Raven took the place opposite of him, and was just looking at him.

They stayed like that for a minute. Erik looked at her in anger. "Go away."

"What happened?" said Raven. When she did not get any reply, she continued. "Talking it out helps."

Erik glared at her, his eyes narrowing. Then he looked away. "I just don't get him."

Erik and Charles came into the bar. Charles sat himself on the chair, smiling at the waitress, waving with his head.

Erik notes she shook her head as she served the people on the other side of the bar. He took a seat, looking around for the next recruit. Cerebro worked well.

Charles said: "A whiskey for me and a lemonade for my friend." Then his voice got lower. "You can take that shot of sherry on that shelf on me, if you want."

Erik turned around to see what was happening. Charles was leaning forward, looking the waitress in the eyes. She just glanced at the shelf behind her.

"I don't think that is appropriate." The waitress said, as she looked at Charles with raised eyebrows. "If I didn't know better, I would say you want to get me to bed."

"Not my intention." Said Charles. He then flickered her cheek. "But for these eyes I could change my mind."

"For gray eyes? Not that hard to satisfy." She said, smirking.

"It is a groovy mutation. Reduction in OCA2."

Erik glared at Charles. That was getting too far. "Do you remember why we are here, Charles?" he said, his voice icy.

Charles looked at him and sobered. "Just the drinks please."

She left them and Charles turned back to the bar. He surveyed the people that were in it, looking for their current target.

But Erik was not about to let him off the hook. "Do you need to flirt with everybody?"

"Not everybody." said Charles, without turning to him. "Don't worry, I won't try it on you."

"Could you try not seducing the next person?"

"Could you try not being that tight?"

Charles pointed their next target out to Erik, who simply stood up and walked toward him.

He was in the late twenties, blond with blue eyes. "I am Erik Lenshierr."

He looked up at him, like eyeing him, then turned around. "Not interested."

Charles then walked to him, and he was in awe. "It is beautiful." he said, almost speechless.

The man turned to them, and now a question on his face. "What is?" Then realization came on his face and he leaned forward, getting interested.

Charles took a seat opposite him and he let his arm support his head, the two fingers on his temple. "You are an amazing man. I should just kidnap you."

The man laughed. "I would like to see you try."

"Oh, I would succeed." Charles said confidently as he leaned forward, his smile radiant.  
" - But for how long?" the woman behind them said.

Erik turned around to look at the newcomer. She was taller than Erik, twigging her long brown hair in her left hand.  
"Too bad you are not interested in the body part of it. I would not mind a threesome from time to time."

Charles bowed. "It is how I am, madam. It just has no appeal." He kneeled in front of her and kissed her arm. "All luck to you."

Then he grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him away. "We are leaving."

"We had not even told them..."

"They already know." Charles said. "The refusal on the beginning was about our preposition."

They spent the rest of their drive home arguing.

"Oh." said Raven, as she looked at the bathroom. "That explains it."

"What?" Erik said, still pissed off.

"Nothing." Raven had that enigmatic smile on her face. She said. "Charles. Would you date me, if I allowed you to read my mind?"

"Still my sister." Charles came back from the bathroom and sat down next to her, taking a strain on Raven's hair into his hand. "I do think the red suits you better than blond."

Erik stood up and walked out of the room.


End file.
